


Meeting The_Meistro

by Hours_Gone_By



Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2019 [16]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One, Transformers – All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – Social Media, Au Yeah August 2019, Community: trope_bingo, Crushes, Epistolary, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jazz Not So Much, M/M, Misspellings Are Intentional on the Part of the Author, Social Media, The Puns Yes, Trope Bingo Round 14, University, University Student Prowl, flirtation, meetings, messaging, student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hours_Gone_By/pseuds/Hours_Gone_By
Summary: After a long time messaging each other online, Prowl finally gets to meet his online friend in person.
Relationships: Developing Jazz/Prowl, Jazz& Prowl
Series: AU Yeah AUgust 2019 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441549
Comments: 30
Kudos: 70





	Meeting The_Meistro

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26 – Social Media
> 
> Used for Trope Bingo Round 14. Prompt: Epistolary.

Prowl trudged into the little bedsit he rented above the bookstore he worked at part-time. He'd only had a short shift today, filling in for the regular clerk since they'd had to leave part-way through their shift. They'd claimed a family emergency – again - and Prowl privately thought they had to have the unluckiest family on Cybertron. He'd hoped to spend the evening studying since he had a criminology exam coming up soon, but he also could use the extra money the half-shift would bring in. He should probably get down to studying now, but first, he checked his social media accounts to see if anyone had any questions. Prowl was at the head of his class, and his classmates often had questions for him. He was happy to help them, but it wasn't just for their messages that he checked his accounts regularly.

A half-dozen private messages and notifications were waiting for him. Prowl hadn't been tagged in any of the notifications, so he ignored them. Five of the private messages were easily answerable questions from his classmates. The sixth was the one he had been looking forward to:

> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  Heyyy, Prowler! There's an exhibit of vintage cop stuff at the imperial cybertron msuem @ praxus coming up Heard about it?

Prowl had long ago learned to see past Meister's typos and near-total disregard of punctuation and capitals. He'd learned to value the message instead, and this one was thoughtful. Prowl had also picked up that Meister didn't have the highest regard for Enforcers, even if he had toned it down since he'd figured out what Prowl was studying for. That just contributed to this message's meaning, besides him taking into account that something was coming up that Prowl would enjoy.

> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  Hello, Meister. Yes, I have. There are posters up at school. I'm not sure when I'll be able to attend, however. But thank you for thinking of me.
> 
> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  I might swing by myself when it comes through iacon cop stuff's not my thing but it sounds pretty neat.
> 
> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  If we were in the same town I'd totally go with you, tho. be nice to finally see each other in the metal

Prowl wondered if Meister was going to ask him for an image-capture of himself or a video chat, but as usual, he didn't, sparing Prowl the awkwardness of refusing.

> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  It would be good to meet you in person as well, Meister. Unfortunately, I don't see myself being able to come to Iacon any time soon, and you've said you can't come to Praxus.
> 
> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  Ya, not yet till trying to make ti to touring musician status instead of studio gigs but a mechs gotta put in the time
> 
> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  I agree, which is why I'm afraid I have to cut things short for tonight. I've exams coming up soon, and I have to study.
> 
> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  Yeah, I know youre busy. Go get ready to kick skidplate and I'll talk to you tomorrow, Prowler-ma-mech

Prowl smiled, already looking forward to it.

> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  Good-night, Meister.

* * *

The other clerk at the bookstore was finally let go, meaning Prowl picked up more hours until the owner could hire a replacement. He didn't get to the exhibition of Enforcer history until almost the last day it was in Praxus.

> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  I went to the Enforcer exhibition you recommended. It was very enjoyable, thank you again for thinking of me. I hope you get to see it when it comes to Iacon.
> 
> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  Definitely planning on it Prowler looks like a good time lots of good swag. How'd you do on your exams? Got a chance of coming my way for a bit between terms?
> 
> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  Regretfully, no. I'm not able to get the time off work, even if classes are in hiatus.
> 
> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  ahh, you know if you wanted to I'd help you out, mech!

Prowl briefly entertained the thought, even if it wasn't feasible. He did like Meister, looked forward to messaging with him every night, and would have met him in person if possible. But, even if he could have gotten the time, he wasn't sure he wanted to get into debt like that with a DataNet friend.

> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  Thank you, Meister, but while I appreciate the offer, I'd still need the job when I come back.
> 
> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  Yeah, I know. Wouldve been nice, though. No worries I'll see you in person one day – maybe sooner than you think
> 
> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  Oh? Did you get work touring, the way you've wanted to?
> 
> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  Not yet, but I'm hoping. Got a couple auditions coming up and theyre looking good got a real good shot at one of them I think. It'd bring me thru praxus in about a meta-cycle if everything works out maybe we could hang? I could surprise you after class or something
> 
> no need to send a pic in advance I can pick you out of the crowd
> 
> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  How would you know which one was me?
> 
> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  ~_^ I would just look for the handsome one ^_~

Prowl, flustered, quickly changed the topic. Meister was still flirtatious – Prowl got the impression he couldn't help it – but he eased up a bit. Prowl wasn't sure if he was relieved or not.

The lack of flirtation remained over the next few days worth of messages, and they just talked about everyday life, like usual. Then Prowl came home one day to a flurry of messages.

> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  hey!
> 
> Hey, Prowler! Guess what?
> 
> Ok im just going to tell you
> 
> I GOT THE GIG!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> 💥💥💥💥💥
> 
> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  That's **fantastic** news, Meister! I'm so happy for you!
> 
> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  Thanks mech! Guess what else?
> 
> Lol no I cant keep secrets today
> 
> We're coming through praxus in a deca-cycle and mech you and me are gonna MEET!

Prowl broke out into a broad smile, genuinely happy both for his friend and at the idea of meeting with him.

> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  Wonderful! When did you want to meet?
> 
> **Meister**  
>  @The_Meistro  
>  Not sure what my days are gonna look like yet so I cant really set anything up yet. Will absolutely do it once I know though.
> 
> Be really good to finally see you.
> 
> Could vid-chat before I know but I wanna keep my mystique as long as I can. :P

Prowl couldn't help chuckling.

> **Prowler**  
>  @Prowler  
>  Of course, Meister. I look forward to being surprised.

* * *

Meister kept his word and Prowl indulged his friend, staying with messaging and no video or audio. They did set a time and date to meet when Meister – whose real name, Prowl had finally learned, was Jazz - came through Praxus, but Prowl still had to get through his day's classes. For the first time, he had trouble keeping focused on his coursework, eager to meet his dear friend at last. Prowl had sourced a restaurant he thought Jazz would enjoy for their first encounter in the metal, and by the time classes ended, he was counting down the joors.

Distracted as he was, he still noted the stranger on campus, loitering in the central plaza as if they were waiting for someone. He still didn't think much about it, until the stranger brightened and straightened up, heading toward him.

…it couldn't be. Could it? Prowl had never seen Meister, but the mech had mentioned once having an extended HUD courtesy of his visor, and this mech had one. Prowl changed course to meet the stranger halfway, because who else with a visor would appear suddenly and zero right in on Prowl?

"You made me, huh?" Jazz said with a broad, happy, grin, holding out a hand for Prowl to shake. "Should've guessed Ser Future Detective would do that," he teased gently.

"You do stand out a bit," Prowl said, smiling just as broadly. "But how did you know it was me?"

"Told ya." Jazz leaned forward conspiratorially, playfully flirtatious. "I looked for the handsome one."

Prowl ducked his head a little. "I'm glad you're not disappointed."

"Nothing to be disappointed about. You've got a great voice, too." Jazz wrapped his other hand around Prowl's as well. "Really, _really_ looking forward to getting to know you better, Prowl."

Prowl put his free hand over both of theirs, smiling just as broadly as his friend. "So am I, Jazz."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> 
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> Author Responses: This author replies to comments. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond.


End file.
